conversations laughter and a midnight snack
by DarkMagicianGirl142536
Summary: Stella(My OC) and her Yami Sefu talk about the adventure the day before with thor! and eat chocolate! just a short one-shot.


**Conversation, laughter, and a midnight snack!**

"Yesterday was exhausting," Sefu grumbles. She and Stella are snuggled together on the couch. It is late and the moonlight pours through the windows, pooling on the floor in delicate shapes, filling the room with shadows.

"Yes," Stella agrees, "It would have been easier if you had not been so rude, Sefu. Just because you are an ancient Egyptian spirit, does not mean you have the right to be rude to people."

"Did you see the look on his face when you told him I was a spirit that lived in your bracelet?" Sefu says nearly falling off the couch, laughing, "I thought he was going to die. He looked so confused."

"Well that was sort of funny," Stella's bites her lip, trying not to laugh.

"And the way he thought he knew everything. I mean seriously no one knows everything."

"Ok, I guess he was a little arrogant."

"A little?" Sefu gasps between laughter. "He was so arrogant, I was surprised that the gods did not kill him were he stood. I mean he thought he could control the monsters of the shadow realm, and find his way to Egypt through it. He had not even heard of the place before. How stupid could he be?"

"Just because he thought he could control the monsters and the shadow realm does not mean he's stupid." Stella retorts.

Sefu ignores the last comment, "And he had no idea how to apologize. I mean how old was he and why had he never apologized before? That's just wrong."

"He said he was a prince, so probably he…" Stella starts.

"Was a rich spoiled brat," Sefu interrupts, "Probably still is."

"Sefu!" Stella yells, swiping at her arm. "That's mean."

"He deserves it." Sefu grins, dogging the next punch Stella throws her way. Standing up, Sefu says. "I'm going to get us some chocolate. Kay?"

Stella nods contently, and nestles more into the couch, pulling a blanket onto her lap. She can hear Sefu's soft footsteps as she walks down the stairs to the kitchen. If she strains her ears she can hear the creak as Sefu opens the cabinet door. The soft swish as Sefu pushes the old flour jar to the side. The crinkle of plastic that is wrapped around the chocolate they are going to share. Swish, the old flour jar is slid back into place. Creak, the cabinet door is closed. Soft footsteps as Sefu walks up the stairs, back to Stella.

"Here," Sefu hands Stella a milky way and starts to unwrap her Reese's peanut butter cup, climbing onto the couch next to Stella, pulling the blanket up onto her lap. Stella leans her head on Sefu's shoulder. For a few minutes there is a peaceful silence between them, the only sound the rustle of leaves from out side the open window, and an owl hooting in the distance. Finishing her Reese's peanut butter cup, Sefu turns her head slightly to look at Stella, "I still am curious why Thor fell out of the sky the way he did. I mean he said he could fly with his hammer, so why did he fall? It did look funny, but I have a feeling he was not trying to be funny."

"I don't understand why he was here in the first place," Stella admits, "So I am not going to be that much help with that question."

"The reason he was here is he needed to learn that there were things more powerful than him." Sefu grins, "When Set destroyed Thor's hammer, he was so shocked, it was funny. I mean really, Set the god of desert, storms, disorder, violence, and foreigners went to the trouble of destroying Thor's hammer and not even a thank you."

"I felt bad for him. He did not know were he was and then the thing he thought was invincible was destroyed," Stella says her voice soft, the empty chocolate wrappers lay forgotten on the ground. "You should feel bad too."

"You are too kind Stella, and brave," Sefu whispers to her. "But not really. I mean I knew he was going to get it back. If anything I was afraid that we would be stuck with him for a long time."

Stella gasps, "That is mean Sefu. He needed help."

"That's what I was afraid of. I thought if it took a while to get his hammer back you would let him live here. And he looked like the type who snored."

"Sefu!" Stella gasps laughing. "That's rude and you can't tell by appearance."

"Well he did look like the type to snore and if he snores then you would not be able to sleep and you would be tired and would fail at school. Then I would get mad at Thor. And things would not end well."

Sefu turns her head towards Stella to find her fast asleep. Smiling kindly at her, Sefu scoops her sleeping friend into her arms and carries her to her bed. Gently Sefu places Stella on her bed and tucks her in. Stroking Stella's hair softly, Sefu fades into the millennium bracelet.

 **The end!**


End file.
